My Baby Sister
by Thatwizardatcamprock
Summary: I got to be there for most of her 'firsts' I was her first word, I held her hand at her first dentist appointment and I got to see her fall in love for the first time. Demi was right, there' just something special about being there for all her firsts. short story Femslash DEMENA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so here's a new story. It was requested and I hope I don't disappoint, so here it goes :) The story will be in Selena's POV unless I change my mind.**

* * *

I was pushed roughly against the back of my bedroom door and a pair of lips attacked mine. We moved in sync as if we were two halves of one whole, finally completed. I pushed her gently and guided her to the bed where the back of her knees hit the edge and she fell onto it bringing me on top of her. She flipped us over and I felt her tongue glide other my bottom lip requesting entrance which I happily granted.  
"Mmm Sel" She moaned pulling back a little.  
"Yes?" I asked against her lips.  
"I-"  
I opened my eyes and Demi was gone. The room was dark, the only light behind the moon shining through the window. I heard a something coming from my doorway and I looked over to see my baby sister clutching her stuffed dog to her chest. She had tears streaming down her face.  
"Alex?" I called to her trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. "what's wrong?" The 4 year old took a step closer hesitantly as if worried I'd be mad.  
"I had a bad dweam" She said quietly.  
"Okay, come here" I told her lifting the blanket. She ran over and climbed on to the bed, snuggling herself into me. I planted a small kiss on her cheek and stroked her hair until she calmed down.  
"Sissy?" She called quietly after a little.  
"Yeah?"  
"Will Demi be coming?"  
"Tomorrow?" I felt her nod against me. Alex loved my best friend, and Demi adored her. She was always bringing her gifts and such whenever she comes over. Demi and I have known each other since I was Alex's age, we've been inseparable since we met. I remember when I was freaking out because Mom and Dad had told me I was going to have a little sister.

* * *

_"Selena! Calm down, it's going to be okay!" My best friend tried to reassure me with a hint of laughter in her voice._  
_"Demi this isn't funny! Mom and Dad expect me to be this awesome responsible big sister and I can't! What if he or she hates me? I don't know anything about this." _  
_"Sel, listen to me, their not gonna hate you, you're amazing and I'm sure even a baby can see that. You'll be fine, i'm sure once their born, your big sister instincts will kick in and everything is going to be okay." _  
_"You really think so?"_  
_"I don't think so, I know so" She flashed me a comforting smile._

* * *

"Sissy?" Alex brought me back to the present.  
"Huh? Oh sorry. I don' t know if she's coming or not, she might" Alex nodded and got more comfortable. I continued stroking her hair until I heard her breathing even out meaning she was asleep. I kissed her forehead and laid down.  
"Good Night Lex" I whispered to the sleeping girl. I stared at the ceiling not feeling tired anymore. Demi was coming over today, but I almost didn't want her to. I have been in love with my best friend since freshman year when I was fourteen. I started having dreams about her and then just looking at her took my breath away. Now I'm feeling it's almost impossible to be around her, especially since we're the touchy feel sort of friends. It was a while of staring at the ceiling with Demi invading my thoughts before sleep finally consumed me.

* * *

"Sel, c'mon get up" I heard the familiar angelic voice. Nonetheless, I groaned and rolled onto my stomach placing my pillow over my head. I heard her chuckle.  
"Come on lazy, You promised Alex" I didn't respond.  
"Fine" She told me in a tone of voice that scared me half the time. I immediately sprang up from the bed and looked to see her holding a glass of ice water. "Oh good" She smirked when I sat up. I watched her smirk fall a little and she seemed to zone out.  
"Demi? Demi!" I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she blinked before shaking her head. To my surprise a blush came to her face. Demi never blushes.  
"Oh, uh sorry" She said quietly looking anywhere but at me.  
"What? What's wrong?" she shook her head.  
"It's nothing" She still was looking all around the room.  
"Then why can't you look at me?" Her eyes stopped scanning the room and turned back to me. She sent me a reassuring smile as if she hadn't just acted weird.  
"Come on, You slept past one you lazy butt. You promised to take Lexie to the zoo remember?" I yawned and nodded.  
"Yeah, she was so excited when I told her. It's going to be her first time going" I saw Demi's eyes shine.  
"Really!? Aw this is going to be so cute. I feel so honored to take a part in this." I looked at her questioningly.  
"Why?" She turned to me like I was the crazy one.  
"Why?! Sel! it's her FIRST time to the zoo! And you're going to be there! Think about it. You get to know about all her firsts!"  
"And?" She started chuckling and shook her head.  
"You really don't understand this do you?" I shook my head and she smiled.  
"Don't worry, you will. Now, how bout making yourself decent and come join us?" I looked down to see where she was staring as she said that. I had worn a tank top and short shorts last night and apparently my tank top had ridden up in my sleep and was now exposing my stomach just beneath my breast. I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks grow warm. _How did I not notice that!? _I immediately yanked it down as Demi laughed. I was sure my face was as red as a tomato as I crossed my arms around myself, pouting. Of course this just made her laugh even more.

* * *

I got dressed into actual clothes and joined my sister and best friend downstairs in the living room. Like always, my heart sped up and my breath seemed to leave me the minute I saw her. I sucked it up and tried not to let it show how much her presence affected me as I headed for the door.  
"C'mon let's go" I told them. Demi took Alex's hand as we made it to my car. I backed out of the driveway and drove off wondering about what Demi had said about Alex's first. I guess its kind of cool that I'm going to be there for most of them, but I don't see what the big deal is. I thought the most special thing was the first word and I had already experienced that. It was a fond memory.

* * *

_I sighed as I picked 6 month old Alex off the floor and brought her onto the catch grabbing the TV remote. Demi was out of town visiting her family and my parents were at work, which meant I had to watch Alex. I didn't really like watching over her, she just stares at me and I find it awkward and creepy. Mom and Dad have been over the moon just waiting for her to say her first word. I wasn't too excited, her not talking meant she couldn't annoy me. I didn't really have anything against her, but everyone was always telling me younger siblings were the worst. Always annoying, getting you into trouble when you've done nothing wrong and supposedly they're a pain in the butt. I obviously wouldn't know, but I didn't want to take any chances. I flicked through the channels aimlessly, bored out of my mind. Finally deciding there wasn't anything good on, I turned it off and turned my attention to the infant staring back at me with her big brown eyes full of wonder and curiosity. At least that's how Demi described them. Sometimes I wonder if she was the one who supposed to have a little sister. _  
_"Lena" She exclaimed happily clapping her hands a little. _  
_"Shh Alex, I'm trying to think" I told her dismissievly. So where was I? Oh yeah-_  
_"Sel" She cooed again. It was then that I just realized what had happened. I snapped my head towards the little girl and looked at her in shock_  
_"Sew- ena" She made out slowly. I stared at her for a good moment not really sure of how to react. Right then the front door opened._  
_"Selena! We're home!" My mom called. I snapped out of whatever it was I was in and turned my attention to the doorway where my parents soon appeared. _  
_"Mom! Dad! Alex said her first word just now!" I exclaimed. My mom's eyes went wide._  
_"She did!? And we missed it!? What was it?" She immediately asked rushing to Alex and scooping her up into her arms._  
_"Well, she said, At least I think-" I was cut off by the little munchkin herself._  
_"sewena" She squealed. My mom looked at her with her jaw dropped and she looked to me with surprise. Her shock instantly changed to a huge smile._  
_"Aw She said 'Selena!' That's so cute! I just know you two are going to get along well" She went and shared the news with my dad and I fell back onto the couch, not really paying attention to my surrounding. She said my name. Most kids say mama or Dada, but not Alex. I smiled as it finally clicked. My baby sister said my name._

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? So and so? Leave a review! I'll try to update soon.**  
**~SM**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, have fun, be safe and don't worry about a thing" I told my parents, mainly my mother, as they were leaving. They were going out of state for two weeks on a business trip. I couldn't wait for them to be out of the house. Don't get me wrong, I love them, I mean they are my parents after all, but I just wanted to have the house to myself. Not to throw some rager just because my parents are out, but I wanted to be more independent and I couldn't do that With my over protective parents around.  
"Just remember if anything happens you are to call us and we'll get back as soon as we can. Connie's number is on the fridge along with your uncle Ernesto's and Mr. and Mrs. Smith's from across the street. Your grandmother said she'd be here in a couple hours, she's having some issues at the airport with baggage check." My mom told me. I wasn't really listening, just nodding my head every once in a while to seem like I'm paying attention when I caught the last part.  
"Wait, what!? Why is grandma coming?"  
"Selena, you really think I'd leave you and your sister home alone for two weeks?"  
"Well I was kind of hoping... I mean C'mon you know me, we'd be fine and if I had any trouble Connie and Demi are right next door. I'm 16 not a child, I can handle myself" I told her and she just shook her head rolling her eyes.  
"This is not up for discussion, and besides, your grandmother already spent money on a plane ticket and has gone through the trouble of making time to come up here" I groaned knowing it was hopeless to keep arguing.  
"Fine" I said defeated. I said my final goodbyes to my parents and they left. So much for my independence.  
I decided to watch some TV before Magdalena got here. Mom and Dad don't really want me calling her by something other than grandma, but she insisted I call her by name. I started surfing through the channels not finding anything good before giving up.  
"Sel?" I looked to the stairs to see my little sister. She was rubbing her eye tiredly and her hair was a bit disheveled from the nap she just took.  
"Hey Alley, what's up?" I patted the spot next to me and she climbed up to start snuggling into my side.  
"Where's mommy?" She asked curiously.  
"She and dad went away for a while" I told her cautiously.  
"Why?" I had expected her to start crying or something but she seemed fine.  
"They have to work" I told her waiting for a reaction from the preschooler.  
"Okay" She said before closing her eyes, resting into me.  
"You're okay with it?" I was astonished she always made a fuss whenever our parents went out she nodded. "Yes. I have sissy with me" She said contentedly. I couldn't stop the smile that made it's way onto my face.  
"Really?" I felt happy having this piece of information.  
"Yes" I smiled wider and laid back against the couch. It was silent for a moment before she spoke up.  
"Now you have to buy me some Ice Cream" She stated mischievously. I felt my jaw drop as I realized what she had just done.  
"What!?" I exclaimed and she started giggling.  
"AND I want it in my room" She said starting up the stairs again.  
"Oh, you..." I said jumping off the couch to chase after her. The house was filled with playful screaming and giggling and soon we were back downstairs.  
"Got ya!" I exclaimed lifting her off the ground and spinning her around.  
"No!" She squealed still laughing hysterically. It was then that the door opened and Demi stuck her head in.  
"Everything alright? I heard screaming.."  
"Demi! Help!" Alex screamed from my grasp.  
"No, no, she's just joking around. Everything's fine" I said innocently, putting my sister on her feet and keeping a hold on her.  
"She's lying!" Alex exclaimed with the biggest smile on her face. Demi just laughed stepping farther into the house.  
"Don't worry lex, I'll save you!" she told the little girl dramatically starting towards me.  
"No! You'll never catch me alive!" I let go of my sister and ran for the stairs.

* * *

"Okay, Okay" I laughed on the ground under my little sister. "I give!" The three of us laid on the ground laughing when Alex's laughing turned to coughing.  
"Whoa, careful there" I smiled patting her on the back before the coughing subsided. She was able to clear her throat before it started again. I started getting worried with all the coughing.  
"Demi, can you run and get a glass of water?" She nodded and got up, leaving the room. I turned back to my sister. "Raise your arms like this" I told her straightening her arms into the air. Demi came back in with the water and I had her drink it. She stopped coughing again with tears in her eyes.  
"sel I don't feel good" She said sadly and quietly with her voice a bit raspy. I put my hand to her forehead to find it burning.  
"Crap" I muttered before picking her up. Demi looked at me questioningly. "She's got a fever" I elaborated. She nodded in understanding as I carried my baby sister to her room. I heard the phone ring and then Demi saying she's got it. I laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chest.  
"I want you to get some rest, okay?" I told her and she looked at me confused.  
"Why?" She asked her voice still scratchy.  
"Because you're sick and if you want to get better, you need sleep. Okay?" She just nodded before yawning. I smiled at her before planting a kiss on her forehead before getting up and leaving.  
I met Demi at the bottom of the steps.  
"Who was on the phone?" I asked her.  
"Magdalena. She said there was some trouble with her ticket and she can't make it." She told me.  
"Really?" I thought about it for a second. On one hand, I can tell mom and she'd either find someone else to come over, or she would come back. On the other, I can just pretend that she's here when I talk to her and then I can take care of Alex myself. But I don't know the first thing about sick kids. I sighed heavily.  
"Okay, I gotta call my parents." She handed me the phone and I dialed the number. It rang for a little before my dad answered.  
"Hey dad, Grandma just called and said she can't make it down here. "  
"What?!" I heard my mom exclaim. He probably had me on speaker.  
"Yeah so she can't come... " I told them. I heard her sigh.  
"Great, now what? We turn back?"  
"Um I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind coming over here" Demi spoke up. My mom was always loud on the phone so I expect Demi could hear them.  
"Oh that would be amazing, I'll call her up, then get back to you" She hung up after we said our goodbyes.

* * *

I woke up the next day curled up into Demi. She had her arm around me the way I loved it. Normally people would find this suspicious, but we've always been the touchy feel-y, cuddling kind of friends.  
"Morning" She greeted me when she noticed I was awake. I jumped a bit at her voice, not knowing she was awake.  
"Ugh, Don't scare me like that" I whined smacking her lightly on the arm. She and her mother were now staying in our house since Alex was sick she needed to stay in her own bed. Connie had given her some medicine last night and talked to her a little so she should be fine at the moment. I got up and stretched before heading for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Demi asked me.  
"I'm going to check on Alex" I went out across the hall to her room. I opened the door quietly in case she was still sleeping. Instead she was sitting up scratching her arm.  
"Hey Ally, how you feeling?" I asked her and it was then I saw the tears in her eyes.  
"Bad. It's itchy!" She whined. I walked in and sat on the bed next to her.  
"Itchy? Where?" I asked her grabbing her arms to stop her from scratching.  
"Everywhere!" She cried and pulled her arm away to scratch at her stomach.  
"Stop that" I told her pulling her arm away again and lifting her shirt to see where she had been scratching. I saw a few small red dots scattered across her torso. 'That's not what I think it is, is it?'  
"Okay, don't scratch anymore, and I'll go get Connie" I told her before going to do what I had said.

* * *

"Yep, it's the chicken pox" Connie confirmed my suspicion. I have some cream, Demi will you go get it?" She asked my best friend who had joined us.  
"Now Alex, I know its going to be itchy and you're going to be feeling bad for a while, but if you want to get better, don't scratch okay?" She asked her.  
"But it's Itchy!" She cried sadly. Connie sighed and looked to me.  
"Can you get me some oven mitts?" I nodded and ran downstairs to retrieve them. I handed them to her when I got back and she put them on Alex's tiny hands.  
"Keep these on okay? It'll help keep you from scratching." Connie told the sick girl. She nodded sadly. I could tell this next week or so is going to suck for her. I decided there that I would be by her side the whole time.

* * *

It wasn't until Alex fell asleep again when Demi returned.

"I think dad through it out, we don't have anymore" She told her mom.  
"Why would he throw that out?" She asked sounding annoyed. "Whatever, I'll just run down the store to grab some more. Will you two be okay?" We nodded and she left saying she'd be back in a bit.  
"So, What do you want to do?" I asked Demi. She thought for a moment.  
"I'm still kinda tired. What do you say we snuggle for a bit?" she asked and I smiled.  
"Okay" We went up to my room and got in under the covers. Soon we were snuggling comfortably and started talking about random things.  
"Poor Alex I barely remember having the chicken pox, It was horrible" I said and I felt her nod.  
"Yeah this is really going to suck for her." She said stating my thoughts from earlier.  
"Mhmm" I said absent minded. I was more focused on how close we were and how our bodies seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.  
"Selena?" I heard Demi say. She was snapping her fingers in front of me.  
"Huh?" I asked and she laughed.  
"Daydreaming?" she asked and I started blushing thinking about how often I have daydreamed about her.  
"Ooh, you totally were!" She exclaimed sitting up. "Who about?"  
"Erm No one" I told her.  
"Aw C'mon Sel, don't lie to me!" She whined. "Do I know them?" She asked.  
"Maybe" I told her and I swear I saw like thirty different emotions pass on her face. One I could identify was hope, which quickly turned to disappointment before curiosity took over. Weird.  
"Who is it!?" She cried. I rolled my eyes.  
"Not telling. My lips are sealed." I told her and what happened next I didn't expect. She tackled me back onto the bed before she was straddling me. She started tickling my sides and I couldn't hold back my laughter.  
"Stop! S-stop it" I laughed out, my sides starting to hurt.  
"Not until you tell me"  
"D-demi, stop!"  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
"Never!" She continued her form of torture before I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you" I told her and she stopped and sat by me expectantly. I felt myself panicking. I cant tell her! She would be disgusted! She wouldn't want to be my friend anymore! I don't think I could handle that.  
"Selena? What's wrong?" She asked me looking concerned. My emotions must have showed through my expression. I just shook my head. "You know you can tell me anything right? I would never judge you in anyway" She told me. I wonder if that's true. "Please, just tell me?" I sighed hearing the hurt in her voice. She probably thought I didn't trust her or something.  
"I-"  
"Mommy!" I heard my little sister cry. I jumped up and ran to her room. She was thrashing about wildly, tears were streaming down her face.  
"Alex! Alex wake up!" I shook her gently before she finally woke up. She clung to me and started crying harder. I stroked her hair, holding her before she calmed down enough to talk.  
"I want Mommy" She told me quietly.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, she cant be here right now" She shook her head.  
"I want Mommy!" She repeated stubbornly.  
"I'm sorry Lex" I told her and she started crying all over again.  
"Shh" I told her rubbing circles into her back. Soon she stopped and I waited a little but nothing happened so I looked and found she had fallen asleep. I picked her up and set her back under her covers, tucking her in. I got up to leave when she grabbed my sleeve.  
"Don't leave" She whispered. "Stay with me?" She asked and I couldn't refuse.  
The next few days seemed to fly by. I did anything and everything to keep Alex's mind off her sickness. We played a lot, sang, danced when she was up to it and we drew. She seemed happy for the most part, but occasionally she would go back to being sad so i'd use a number of different ways to make her feel better again. Tonight we were snuggled on her bed and I was telling her stories.  
"They got married and moved into a huge castle on top of the hill where they ruled the land fairly and everyone loved them. They truly had a happy ever after. The end" I told her and she looked at me awestruck.  
"They got married?" She asked and I nodded and she smiled. "Yes!" she exclaimed with a fist pump. I chuckled at her antics.  
"Sissy?" She got my attention. She's been calling me that a lot more often this past week.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're the best sister ever ever ever" She said and I laughed.  
"This isn't another one of your schemes is it?" I asked and she giggled.  
"Nope. No ice cream this time" She said a big smile on her face.  
"Well. For your information, I think you're the best sister" I told her.  
"Ever, ever, ever?" She asked her eyes shining. I chuckled again.  
"Most definitely."


End file.
